nightmares that which we can never awake from
by Hinatachan167
Summary: an joachim armster one shot


Nightmares which we can never wake up from

A castlevania lament of innocence one shot (Joachim armster)

This is my 1st castlevania fan-fic and it's a one shot! Joachim armster is probably one of the hottest vampires ever! Kill me or enjoy!

The night was stormy and noisy. Why was I not surprised, this was the night of the ball and all were welcome even I could come. Once in my room as a slave girl (human), I had very little access to make up, jewelry and pretty dresses. There was one dress that I loved. It was a 'gift' from Master Walter Bernhard. What I didn't get was how he treated me compared to the guests. My dress was long and black with a rose clip to hold up my hair. I sprayed on jasmine perfume to make me smell pretty, but would anyone even love me?

_

* * *

_

Memories- I was a simple little girl with her little dolly, 'Rin, sweetie daddy needs you!' I did as my father said. When I walked into the room I saw a man with red hair staring at me with bloodlust, 'hmmm...This is Rin? So much like her mother, aren't you?' the man stroked the side of my face even my own father was afraid of this man, 'I'll have your daughter as of today my good sir…if you've got anything to say about it or want to do anything about it do it now!' my father glared at the man who wanted to kidnap me and started fighting back making me run out of the house and into the forest. After running for a little while I passed through a force field and met an old man named Rinaldo Gandalfi, he took me in after I told him that Walter was after me. He took me to a room in his cabin which had a window and some curtains which I closed them. I heard the door break down making me wake up and just like that Walter came in the cabin and took me into the castle.

* * *

I could remember what Walter told me, he killed my father, but I don't believe him. As I entered the ball room, everyone noticed how crimson red my hair was against the rose clip and the black dress but no one wanted to come near me so I hid in a corner as usual. I looked over and saw a man with sliver hair at least 10 cm. away from me, he looked at me too. With that we walked towards the other, 'hello, my names Rin…and you are?' the figure smiled, 'Joachim armster, you young lady Rin, are very beautiful…' he took his hand into his and kissed it. I turned red, who was he and why didn't I see him before? A song began playing and couples got together and danced. With that he snatched my wrist gently and pulled me in to the dance

* * *

Os iusti meditabitur sapientiam,

Et lingua eius loquetur indicium.

Beatus vir qui suffert tentationem,

Quoniqm cum probates fuerit accipient coronam vitae.

Kyrie, fons bonitatis.

Kyrie, ignis divine, eleison.

O quam sancta, quam serena,

Quam benigma, quam amoena esse Virgo creditur.

O quam sancta, quam serena,

Quam benigma, quam amoena,

O castitatis lilium.

[Instrumental]

Kyrie, fons bonitatis.

Kyrie, ignis divine, eleison.

O quam sancta, quam serena,

Quam benigma, quam amoena,

O castitatis lilium.

* * *

'you dance very beautifully, Rin…' I turned red, 'thank you, Joachim…' everyone stopped dancing and glared at me and Joachim, 'get of the floor!!!' one of them yelled at us, 'I'm sorry Joachim, I must go!' with that I left dropping one of my black heels.

The next day- I was back to cleaning in particularly the ball room, Walter was angry that I was dancing when I forbidden to. I hated Walter he told what I should and shouldn't do. I wanted to see Joachim again but where was he?

* * *

The night- I was asleep or at least trying to sleep. I heard something fall over, waking up I noticed it was Walter. He jumped onto me and began strangling me and kept telling me that I was his for now and forever. I took a knife on my desk and stabbed his right eye and ran off. I came across a door I've never seen. Opening it I saw the man from the ball room, he turned around and saw me. 'Rin? What're doing here?? Come on in…' I groaned in pain, 'what's wrong?' I looked up still in pain, 'my ankle…I think I twisted it…!' he looked down at my ankle which was bleeding very lightly and noticed a little bone. 'Alright come on in and I'll try my best to tend to the wound.' With that while on his shoulders still he picked me up helping me in the room. My ankle was bandaged with my nightgown still on I asked Joachim, 'if you're a vampire like Walter, then how come you've never, you know, come out?' Joachim paused for a moment, 'I'm a prisoner, Walter imprisoned me. Meaning I can never leave this room.' I chuckled, 'well I know what imprisonment means, but why though?' Joachim was silent, 'well, you're not alone. I've been imprisoned for my whole life nearly ever since I was 6, age 26 and I'm still trapped, he killed my father, or so he says….I hate him!' I yelled punching into the floor. I felt an arm wrap around me, 'I can make you eternal, you know.' His voice purred into my ear, my cheek flushed a very deep red. He smirked at the blush on my cheeks, then began kissing my neck. I could feel his vampric fangs against my neck, then I felt two teeth sink into my neck, my blood being sucked away. My entire body went numb from the shock making me pass out. I awoke moments later, my entire body felt different. My skin was cold, I felt 2 sharp teeth, 'I'm a vampire?' was the only thing that came from shock. 'How do you feel?' I looked up at Joachim, 'better, but very weird…' he laughed at me. I gave a questioning look, why was he laughing at me, 'I love you Rin, that's why I turned you into a vampire.' I turned red, he loved me and I never knew. With that we passionately kissed, for the remainder of our time, we slept waiting for a moment to fight, awake from nightmares which we can never wake up from.

* * *

how can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life

frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead

all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more  
bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

(Bring me to life)  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
(Bring me to life)


End file.
